The Circle of Life
by XxSilverdawnxX
Summary: Join Blossomkit, a cats tale from kit to apprentice, to warrior maybe leader.


**ALLEGENCES**

**EagleClan**

**LEADER Sunstar- **a orange tabby tom with white paws, and amber eyes.

**DEPUTY WillowBreeze- **a long furred sliver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT** **Sagepool-** a tortishell she-cat with one white paw, and hazel eyes.

**WARRIORS** **Lillypetal- **a cream colored she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Talonpaw

**Hawkstep- **a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Goldenpaw

**Gorsetail- **a light grey tom with a white tipped tail and green eyes.

**Oakstrike- **a dark brown tabby tom with black stripes, and grey eyes.

**Dapplecloud-** a tortishell she-cat with one blue eye and one brown eye.

**Finchflight- **a pale yellow she-cat with a white underbelly and paws, grey eyes.

**Poppytail- **a long furred crimson she-cat with a white tail tip, and light hazel eyes.

**Apprentice: **Falconpaw

**Lionfang- **a blazing orange tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Brambleblaze**- a gold-brown tom with blue eyes.

**Darkpelt- **a black tom with brown eyes.

**Swallowcloud- **a light yellow she-cat with white flecks, and green eyes.

**Nettlefrost- **a long furred brown tom with light blue eyes.

**Stormfang- **a grey tom with lighter flecks, and golden eyes.

**APPRENTICES** **Talonpaw- **a grey tom with white ears and paws, green eyes.

**Goldenpaw- **a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Falconpaw- **a brown tom with golden tabby stripes, white ears, chest and blue eyes.

**QUEENS** **Morningbird-** a tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Frostlight- **a pale grey she-cat with lighter flecks and amber eyes.

**Dovecreek**- a white she-cat with light grey flecks and light blue eyes.

**ELDERS** **Foxear- **a russet tom, blind, and has a shredded ear, and milky eyes.

**Snowheart- **a white she-cat with blue eyes, the oldest queen.

**Sunnyeye- **a small golden she-cat with a twisted paw and grey eyes.

**WispClan**

**LEADER Shadestar- **a black long furred tom with grey eyes.

**DEPUTY Fogwisp- **a grey tom with darker flecks and blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT Wildberry- **a ginger she-cat with one white paw and amber eyes.

**WARRIORS Rowanclaw- **a russet tom with grey eyes.

**Apprentice: **Shadowpaw

**Frogtail- **a dark grey tabby tom with brown eyes.

**Tigerleap- **a bright brown tabby tom with green eyes.

**Starleap- **a sliver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Starrypaw

**Cinderstream- **a grey she-cat with a white tail and paws, brown eyes.

**Wolfgaze- **a brown tabby tom with white stripes and grey eyes.

**Sparkstorm- **a bright flame tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Spiderpaw

**Mistheart- **a grey almost white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Springshade- **a tortishell she-cat with amber eyes.

**Cloudyfang- **a white tom with dark brown eyes.

**Badgerfoot- **a dark brown almost black tom, with blue eyes.

**Bramblefang- **a light brown tabby tom with light green eyes.

**APPRENTICES Shadowpaw- **a black tom with one grey ear and brown eyes.

**Starrypaw- **a pure silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Spiderpaw- **a black tom with grey eyes.

**QUEENS Silvernight- **a black she-cat with silver paws, ears, and chest, has grey eyes.

**Moonlight- **a silver she-cat with tiny white flecks and silvery grey eyes.

**Eclipsespirt- **a silver tabby she-cat with white on her paws, ears, and chest, amber eyes.

**ELDERS Marshtail- **a brown tom with black spots and grey eyes.

**Blackear- **a grey tom with a black ear and amber eyes.

**Hazeslash- **a light yellow she-cat with golden eyes.

**FlameClan**

**LEADER** **Brookstar- **a long furred blue she-cat with grey eyes.

**DEPUTY Windear- **a hazel tom with brown eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT Mosspelt- **a tort shell she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**WARRIORS Rabbitwhisker- **a brown tom with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentice: **Moorepaw

**Hazelfall- **a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Dapplemedow- **a white she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Emberpaw

**Eagleheart- **a light brown tom with a white belly, golden paws and blue eyes.

**Stormyowl- **a grey tom with white flecks and green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Breezeypaw

**Hawkflight- **a amber tom with a grey belly paws and ears and grey eyes.

**Smalltail- **a small light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Icefawn- **a blue furred she-cat with white flecks and grey eyes.

**Jayfeather- **a black tom with green eyes.

**Sorrelbreeze- **a long furred golden she cat with light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Flightpaw

**APPRENTICES Moorepaw- **a yellow tom with green eyes.

**Emberpaw- **a amber/orange tabby tom with grey eyes.

**Breezeypaw- **a creamy she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Flightpaw- **a light orange tabby coat and amber eyes.

**QUEENS Dawnbreeze- **a ash grey she-cat with white fecks and blue eyes.

**Birdsong- **a light orange tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Echomoth- **a light golden she-cat with green eyes.

**Stardancer- **a golden tabby she-cat and amber eyes.

**ELDERS Rockleg- **a dark gray tabby tom with golden eyes.

**Whistletail- **a light grey tom with a shredded tail and grey eyes.

**Hazeeye- **a tortishell she-cat with milky eyes.

**LightClan**

**LEADER Beachstar- **a pale yellow tom with green eyes.

**DEPUTY Scaleshimmer- **a tortishell she-cat with amber eyes with gold flecks.

**MEDICINE CAT Mintleaf- **a white tom with green eyes.

**WARRIORS Pebbleheart- **a grey she-cat with white spots and light blue eyes.

**Apprentice: **Featherpaw

**Samonleap-** a light pinkish orange she-cat with grey eyes.

**Littlestream- **a silver tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Reedpaw

**Rainshard- **a blue tom with a white chest and paw, grey eyes.

**Apprentice: **Minnowpaw

**Silvercreek- **a silver she-cat with a white paw and light blue eyes.

**Craneleg- **a white tom with orange paws and amber eyes.

**Greyripple- **a grey tabby with white and black stripes, light brown eyes.

**Fishshine- **a orange tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: **Spottedpaw

**Dapplespring- **a tortishell she-cat with light blue eyes with gold flecks.

**Skyflight- **a brown tabby tom with one black paw and green eyes.

**Daisypond- **a white she-cat with amber eyes.

**APPRENTICES Featherpaw- **a silver she-cat with a white paw and blue eyes.

**Minnowpaw-** a silver and blue she-cat with light blue eyes.

**Spottedpaw- **a brown long fur she-cat with grey eyes.

**Reedpaw- **a black tom with a white belly and muzzle, green eyes.

**QUEENS Riversong- **a orange she-cat with splotches of white and blue eyes.

**Hailstream- **a white she-cat with grey flecks and grey eyes.

**Springthrush- **a yellow she-cat with white paws and belly with green eyes.

**ELDERS Dawnpuddle- **a light orange she-cat with white stripes, amber eyes.

**Dewdrop- **a white tom with grey splotches and blue, grey eyes.

Prologue

"You sure we should be doing this Eaglestar said t-" A sleek black tom said cut off by an amber she-cat.

"Yes I know! But think about it we are actually helping EagleClan, we are giving them kits!" The she-cat mewed with joy.

"Yes, but I can't give up our kits so easily, they'll never know their real mother and father!" He said his voice cracking. The she-cat rested her tail on his shoulder, eyes suddenly clouded with grief.

"I know but they will have the life that we will never have, and don't forget we will always watch over them." The she cat said stopping at a silver pool. Placing her newborn kits into the pool, she watched as they sank deeper and deeper. The tom gave a cry of loss and the queen looked just as sad, but deep inside her she knew this was the right thing. "Lets go Foggy" she mewed, steering him away from the pool and back into the starry forest of Starclan.

***Morningbirds POV***

I curled up in my mossy nest filled with eagles plumage, and feel asleep. Suddenly a spasm of pain went through my body. When the second came I cried out with pain. Sparkstorm my sister, shot to her feet, asleep just seconds ago. She ran out of the nursery. _Sparkstorm! Why did you lave me, Sparkstorm!_ Crying out as another spasm of pain shook my body. It hurt so much, just then I saw Sparkstorm and Sagepool pad in. Sagepool gave me a willow branch to bite on. I felt another spasm of pain and I bit down hard. One kit, then a second kit, then a third a fourth, and a fifth, and it was all over I looked proudly at my kits through blurry eyes. Licking them clean and pushing them to my belly I silently fell asleep as my mate Stormfang walked in face clouded with worry, _mousebrain I was fine_. Then I feel asleep.

"Morningbird is awake!" Stormfang beamed, his golden eyes like tiny suns. His purr could have warmed the coldest cat to the bone and his eyes could lighten anyone's day.

"Hi" I mewed shakily. I looked at our kits; their body's fragile and small. One kit was a beautiful grey flecked with white and the second was a calico tom and the third was a silver she and the fourth was a orange tabby tom, and the fifth was a blue she with a white chest, paws, ears and fur. Their eyes shut tight as they suckled and kneaded my belly purring every once and a while.

He bounded around me like a kit still over joyed. I laughed and nuzzled the kits, witch squeaked with surprise. "What are there names going to be?" he asked tilting his head to one side. With a smile I mewed.

"The grey one is Birchkit, and the second one is Eaglekit the third one is Featherkit and the fourth one is-" I mewed, stopping mid sentence. I nuzzled the orange tabby tom, his flanks where barley moving any he was not suckling, then his flanks stopped. I yowled with hurt, _how could Starclan do this to me! He was just a kit_ with choking words I mewed softly "The tabby tom is Firekit after Firestar, and the blue kit will be Blossomkit."

I felt Stormfang lay down next to me, he licked my ears trying to comfort me. I leaned agensed him and closed my eyes.

Waking up I saw the oldest kit, Birchkit had opened her eyes and was walking on unsteady paws. I smiled as I saw her eyes where the color of the sun, Stormfang's eyes. Just then Stormfang came bounding in holding a plump thrush, and placing it in front of me. I smiled and thanked him.

"So, I hear Dovecreek is moving is with Hawkstep's kits." I smiled.

"Daddy, is that mommy?"Birchkit mewed.

"Yes it is" He purred, I smiled and licked her ears.

"Daddy Blossomkit says she is going to open her eyes now" Birchkit said cheerfully. I shared a confused glance with Stormfang.

"And how would you know that" We ventured.

"She spoke to me, see" Birchkit pointed to Blossomkit who just opened her eyes, her eyes where ice blue like mine, with golden flecks.

"Hi!" Blossomkit said energetic. Blinking, she turned to me, "your my mom right? and your my dad?"she mewed pointing to Stormfang and I. I purred.

"Yes" we mewed in unison.

"Really Birchkit?" she said as if to a question, turning towards her sister. Birchkit just nodded. As if sudden realization what something meant, Blossomkit purred.


End file.
